A Second Chance at a New Life Rewritten!
by Aviarianna O Lorien
Summary: ON HIATUS She's a HIM fan, a fighter and a wiccan. And apparently she's casting challenged...even if she is really smart. Ladies and Gentlemen, your not so typical girl falls into DBZ universe...A Second Chance at a New Life COMPLETELY REWRITTEN! REVEIW
1. A New Everything

Disclaimer and warning: I do not own anything DBZ. In fact, the Gohan action figure on my bookshelf belongs to my little nephew. This is a reworked, revamped, completely redone second version of A Second Chance At a New Life. Completely changed but the plot is basically the same and I do hope it is a bit more well written. Also remember, this is a V/OC and a B/R and things have changed because this is of course MY slightly wacko version of their world.

Goku did not die killing Radditz, and Radditz isn't so very bad but he's still in HFIL…for now. It is only a few weeks after Radditz died.

If my faithful readers who read the original still would like the original, I'd be happy to direct you to the site where the original chapters are posted.

Chapter 1: A New Everything

Love and family is something we all need. It's something every man, woman, child, and yes, even animal needs. Plain and simple, some people just don't get it in this world.

Sometimes living in this world just sucks.

Okay, so my life isn't as bad as that may make it sound but its not exactly peachy keen. I'm your normal, average 14 year old, brown eyed, brown haired, pale skinned, outcast self. Well…maybe I'm not THAT normal. I'm anime obsessive, I'm an excellent artist, I'm the youngest in my family but I may as well be the only child, and I'm a witch. Yeah, I said witch. Which is probably why what happened next probably shouldn't have surprised me so much. It's why what happened next probably DID happen. I'm also strange, I've never fit in even in the out crowd and I have a rather strange penchant for anything sharp, and just plain fighting. I'm the champion sword-mistress in my area of California.

Oh yeah…I'm a bit random at times too.

Just thought you should know…

(((((((((((((((((Falling down hurts))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oooof!" The brunette landed with a loud thud on the not so soft grass near the shore of a lake. She sat up slowly, wincing at the cracking of the bones and the popping of the muscles at the rather bodily disliked move. She stared at her surroundings both amazed and shocked at what had happened. After all, it's not every day you fall through the sidewalk outside your house and land…wherever she'd landed.

It looked familiar.

The lakes, the tree's, the not so soft grass under her butt and the sun in the sky. That house way in the distance with the woman hanging clothes out back and the guy in the bright orange outfit doing pushups on what could only be described as one finger per hand. Wait a minute! She knew that outfit…and that house, and all of this! She was in…no way…it didn't work did it? But she'd cast that spell months ago!

She was in DBZ.

She willed her sore legs to lift her up and walked over to the lake. When she saw her reflection staring back at her she was surprised, really surprised. She was still pale, still kind of short her body was still less muscle than she'd liked. She wasn't exactly bad looking, oh no, but she'd rather have the six-pack than the almost flat stomach. Still, she was wondering why she chose THAT outfit for today. She wore a red tank top with a lace trim, and a blue denim miniskirt with a pleated edge. She had violet knee high socks on under brown boots with a 3- inch heel that only went up to her calf. Her dark brown hair was tied in a long braid down her back and her bangs were in two shorter braids on each side of her face. The thing she wasn't expecting was the tail that suddenly made itself known to her by forcing it's way out of her skin with a sharp pain and around her waist, causing her to fall once again, on her butt.

"A warning would REALLY have been nice…" She grumbled as she fingered the newly grown appendage gently. It was soft and dark brown and twitchy and very sensitive. "So would an informational booklet for this kind of shit. OW!" Just as she looked up a black wrapped falling object struck her.

Her full tang Katana wrapped in a black cloak had just landed on her head.

She blinked once, glared down at the offending sword and fell the rest of the way to the ground in unconsciousness.

Goku, who had been doing some warm up pushups, was not drawn by the small shriek of pain before the girl passed out, he was drawn by the new, powerful Ki signature. The signature that was heading towards his rapidly if whoever had it got in some training. The fact that the sayajins could have been early also entered his mind but there was only one ki and it wasn't anywhere near someone stronger that Radditz would be. It wasn't Piccolo and it wasn't Gohan so he rushed towards the lake to go and find out just who it was.

It was a girl.

A poor unconscious girl lying by the lakeshore and about 2 inches from rolling right into the lake from where she was. He gently splashed some of the cold water on her face to wake her up, but that didn't work. Instead, he decided to pick her up and take her back to his house. Chichi was stunned when her husband walked in with the passed out young girl in his arms. She had been about to yell at him for just rushing off with not so much as a goodbye, again, but this apparently boasted more interest.

"Goku, where did she come from?" Chichi asked, very concerned about the unconscious teenager in Goku's arms.

"Found her by the lake. She's got a really powerful Ki." Goku explained and then shrugged, not really sure what to do with her now.

"Well don't just stand there, go and put her in the guest room!" Chichi ordered, examining the girl much closer now, so close in fact she noticed that the brown belt wasn't a belt. "Oh Kami…Goku, she's a sayajin!" She exclaimed.

"Huh." He shrugged "I guess she is." Goku replied nonchalantly and carried the girl off to the guest room. After laying her down gently in the bed, he hurried off to comfort his wife and have some lunch.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((About 5 hours later))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The girl woke up and blinked rapidly. She sat up slowly, with a pounding headache and looked around the room registering two things. One, she was not by the lakeshore anymore and two; she was not in her room either. She stood up slowly and placed her hands on her hips, brushing her newly grown tail that caused her to give a small surprised yelp. But the tail brought a reminder of what had happened and the words "I'm in DBZ" filled her mind once again. It registered in her mind for good and she reached out to touch the walls for support before righting herself and picking up her backpack to rifle through it.

Something beeped.

"What in the…" She pulled out something that looked like a wacko version of an electronic guidebook. Ever seen Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy? It looked like that. And it was beeping softly ever few seconds. She opened it up; it opened like a folder, and was amazed.

_Good evening Kalia, and welcome home._

The words flashed across the screen on the right and she almost dropped it. Kalia was a character she'd made up a while ago, what the hell was going on and why did it welcome her home? This was confusing.

Name: Kalia, species: Half-sayajin, half-human, mother and father deceased; names unknown. Included is a meter in case you ever want to measure your power level the sayajin way. Circuits are warming, informational archives still not functional.

"Oh that bloody well helps, not!" she hissed at the computer thing. All it did was beep and close, by itself. She hit the red button on the side and it capsulated, falling back into the backpack. She continued to rifle through the backpack finding nothing too penalizing. A bottle of water, a folder of printouts from various web-comics and…uh oh. There were pictures, printed out and pulled out or cut out of magazines, of her DBZ crush, the bad boy prince known as Vegeta. She'd have to do something with those. Various cd's from HIM to My Chemical Romance to the soundtrack to Phantom of the Opera 2004, a few novels, and her sketchbook with a baggy of pencils, pens and erasers. Then she saw the black folder thing that held her diploma. She'd graduated high school at age 14 and had the credentials to prove it. When she opened it up it didn't say Pioneer High anymore, it said Orange Star High School.

Again, she almost dropped what she held in her hands but decided not to question it. After all, it did credit her story, whatever that happened to be she didn't really know yet.

She looked at her HIM CD's again, she was supposed to go to London in September for her birthday and see them. She'd kept up this pen pal thing with the lead singer on his forum and he'd actually sent her the plans via snail mail. Damn…what a loss ne? But somehow, a small loss compared to falling into your favorite anime, no?

She sighed and stood again, setting the backpack back to the side. She picked up her katana, pulling the cloak off and hanging it on the bedpost so she could see the sword better. The hilt was beautiful, it was carved ivory with a jade inlay and it was the shape of two dragons, tails intertwining with ruby eyes. She didn't know where it had come front, only that she'd found it in her room when she turned 7. She placed it under her pillow like she would have in her old realm and sat down again rubbing her temples. Her head still hurt some and she was trying to figure out a background story to tell, something she was usually good at but just couldn't seem to do this time around.

She didn't really want to lie to them.

Suddenly a light knock came and the door opened. She stood quickly, startled slightly but her quick beating heart slowed quickly at the sight of a sheepish looking Goku.

"Hi! Glad to see you're finally awake." He greeted her warmly, while all she could do was stare. She managed to regain her composure after a moment though.

"Hi…umm…how exactly did I get here?" She asked, looking around the room once more before her stomach growled in a rather loud and embarrassing fashion causing her to blush about as red as a tomato.

"I guess you're hungry. Lets go get some dinner and then we'll talk." He began to exit the room then turned back to face her. "Oh yeah! I'm Son Goku."

"I'm Kalia…" She answered hesitantly, embarrassed at not having a last name.

Out in the kitchen, the table was filled with plates of food. Kalia had never seen so much food in once place, unless you count buffets. She sat down and slowly started to eat, but soon found that she was ravenous. She was so hungry but she was trying to eat politely, which she accomplished pretty well. As she ate, Goku explained to her that she was found by the lake something like several hours ago. Unfortunately, after that small explanation and dinner, it was her turn to answer the questions and explain why she was by the lake at all.

And why she had a tail.

"So Kalia," Chichi began. "How did you end up passed out by the lake?" She tried to keep her tone as motherly as possible. Kalia looked rather scared and timid at the moment, and confused.

Kalia bit her lip and looked anywhere but at Chichi or Goku. She could make something up, or tell the truth. But the truth was just as confusing because of that stupid computer thing telling her she was home and that she was a half-breed but her parents were dead and unknown. She took a deep breath and decided on how she'd explain her situation.

"Well…you probably won't believe this but all I was doing was taking a walk to go and show my diploma to a friend when I kind of…fell through the sidewalk. I landed by the lake, and soon after the tail sprouted and then my katana, which was wrapped in my cloak landed on my head, hard, and the bump made me pass out. I swear it's the truth!" She exclaimed the last sentence and then braced herself, looking down into her glass of water and waiting for the reactions.

A raised eyebrow and two shrugs. Apparently it wasn't as unbelievable as she thought it was?

"Uh…I have a theory as to why…" She added, hesitantly.

"Well speak up dear." Chichi urged with a not so false smile.

"I, well I never fit in back in my…realm. I was adopted and didn't have many friends but I was always stronger than others and I loved to fight. I was the best sword-mistress in my area! And I was a witch…I actually cast a spell months before asking the gods to take me home but I thought it would work immediately, not 5 months later. I guess it worked?" She sat back and shrugged. Omitting the information about this whole thing being a show and about the computer that capsulated in her backpack. The expressions were wide eyed and the silence slightly uncomfortable after that.

"Kalia, how old are you?" Chichi asked suddenly, breaking the silence with what Kalia figured was a very random question.

"I'm 14, I'll be 15 in September." Kalia answered quietly.

Chichi looked at Goku and then at Kalia with the biggest smile in the world. You could just see the wheels working away in her head as she said the words that would officially change Kalia's life forever.

"Goku, I think we should adopt her. She can study and maybe even get into college! And you could train her if she'd like, she may be a big help when the sayajins get here."

"That sounds like a great idea! Kalia, from now on, you're our daughter." Goku practically cheered as he said this and jumped up to hug Kalia who was now grinning from ear to ear with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it; she was going to be the daughter of Son Goku. She would finally have the family she wanted, it was as if she had gotten a second chance. She had gotten a new life, with a new family in a world where she could start over and fit in. She was quite frankly, the happiest girl alive at this moment.

((((((((((((((((((((Kalia's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It was 5 days later when I was officially the daughter of Goku and Chichi. I was now Son Kalia, wow…nice ring to it hm? To celebrate and so I could meet everyone and be introduced to them all, Goku decided to hold a Gathering at the Kame House. I hitched a ride on Dad's back while he carried mom off to the island. I vowed that from the moment those words were said I would call them mom and dad and so far, I was doing pretty damned well. I was thrilled to be meeting the rest of the Z gang, at least for now. Dad told me all about the Radditz fight and the sayajins coming in a about a year so at least I knew what timeline this was. We landed on the island and I jumped off his back, knowing first and foremost was Master Roshi to deal with. Maybe the shorts and tank top weren't the best choice of clothing but hey, they were comfortable and it was warm. He came walking out of the house and his eyes nearly bugged out at the site of me, something that I noticed and disliked.

"Hi Goku, Chichi. Who's this beautiful young thing?" He said, staring directly at my chest as she spoke. Goku noticed this too and immediately he was into protective father mode. Nice how naturally it comes, being protective.

"This is our _daughter_ Kalia." Goku practically growled to the perverted old man and Roshi's eyes nearly doubled in size when he heard the world "daughter".

"D-D-daughter? How? When? Why? How could you have a daughter we didn't know about?" He exclaimed.

"They adopted me." I answered simply.

Well that was interesting…

20 minutes later, the following people arrived: Krillen, Tien, Choutsu, Bulma and Yamcha. I was told to go wait inside the moment the first guest stepped foot on the island so that I could make an entrance. Easier to just introduce and explain all at the same time right? Right.

"Hey Goku! What's the celebration for?" Krillen asked, though he was very happy to see his friends again in a non-training environment.

"Yeah, we haven't fought anyone yet!" Bulma added her two cents. After all, she had a good point.

"What's this big surprise you mentioned?" Yamcha asked, voicing what everyone else forgot to.

Everyone kept asking why they were celebrating and what they were celebrating, instead of training since the sayajins would be here in something like 9 months or so. As soon as everyone had arrived and gotten settled though, Goku got up in front of the small group as Chichi walked into the house, then out of grinning wildly and dragging a sheepish, slightly blushing me.

"Ahem! Everybody, I want you all to meet a very special girl." Everyone looked at Goku with puzzled expressions. That is until they saw chichi walk outside with me following slowly and hesitantly behind her. Look, public functions and I just don't go together well, BAD experiences. Of course because I'm going oh so slow and hiding behind the woman who is like 3 inches taller than me at least, she grabs me by the arms and practically drags me up to stand between her and dad. "Everyone, meet Kalia. Our daughter."

"Uh.Hi." Well that was the meekest greeting in the history of the world.

Everyone's eye's practically tripled in size and his or her jaws dropped. Bulma silently walked up to Chichi with a smile plastered on her face, a very forced smile. She then proceeded to ask her what in the HFIL was going on and how she could have a teenage daughter without anyone knowing. Chichi, being the really clever if controlling person she was, cleared her thr4oat so everyone was listening. She then told them what happened and that they had adopted me. Of course she tried to make it sound as normal as possible, thank the gods. After that and after everyone was introduced to me, we ate and talked and swam and tanned, I really needed a tan. Now I have a great voice and made the mistake of telling and letting my new parents hear me. I say mistake because I am not good in front of crowds, weather its 5 people or 50 or 500, I am so nervous. But I was suckered into singing a few songs anyways, which I did with great hesitancy at first until I got into it.

Singing over, I just sat down next to Dad and listened to everyone talk.

(((((((((((((((((((((Narrator POV)))))))))))))))))))))))

Kalia soon fell asleep on her dad's shoulder, as it was now around 10 pm. Honestly, everyone was saying goodbye and leaving now so  
Goku gathered the girl in his arms and both he and chichi smiled as she snuggled closer to his chest. She looked much younger when she slept, so peaceful, so adorable. Their daughter, they'd always wanted a daughter.

"Goku, we better get home, she's had a long day."

"Yeah, hey Bulma?" He asked, as she was about to get into her flying car.

"Yes Goku?"

"Would you mind giving us a ride? Kalia fell asleep and I really don't want to waked her up."

"Of course Goku, hop in."

When they got back, Kalia was gently tucked into what was now her official room. She rolled over onto her side, facing her new parents with a smile on her face. They pulled the covers up to her chin, kissed her on the forehead and then went off to bed themselves. All three of them content and happy at how well this girl's sudden arrival had worked out for all of them.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Chapter Fin)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Well dears and darlings, was it better than the first chapter of the original? I certainly hope it was because that was the ideal! Things have changed, things have definitely changed. Second chapter out soon, but you'd better review me! And remember, there is a fine line between Constructive Criticism, and flat out flames, don't cross it people.


	2. Enter Kino

Second Chances and New Lives

A/N Remember, this is technically an Alternative Universe fic AND that it's totally a work in progress.

Chapter 2: Enter Kino

Since that night, Kalia has pretty much been one of the happiest girls around. She's been taking hone college courses and training. You should have seen the look on Chichi's face when her Orange Star diploma fell out of her backpack. 14 and already a high school graduate! Training is rough but so very fun and Kalia loves it to death. She's finally mastered flying for the most part and is learning how to use energy blasts. But enough of that status report, there's a story to tell here.

Today was Saturday. Kalia was pretty much ecstatic about this because it meant less studying and more training time with her father! Dad was not there at the moment though, so she scarfed down about 10 bowls of cereal and a few glasses of OJ waiting for him. She'd just finished her second glass of orange juice and last bowl of cereal when Goku walked in carrying a little boy with brown hair. At first Kalia didn't recognize the boy, and then she got a good look at his face and gasped.

"Oh my gods, another one? Dad was he by the la- Holy Shit!"

"Kalia, watch the language please, and what's the matter?" Goku asked his daughter with a confused expression.

"Th-tha-tha-that's my…" She hesitated for a moment, thinking to herself. 'I really shouldn't say nephew, I know! I'll say he's my brother, and then they can adopt him too! Yeah!' She planned it. "That's my little brother…from the other realm. I can't believe it! And he's a half-sayajin too."

"Your little brother!" Goku exclaimed, definitely shocked as Chichi burst into the hallway yelling about waking up the whole damn countryside. "Chichi, this is Kalia's little brother!" Goku explained as he carried the child to Kalia's room and silently put him on the bed. Kalia just stood there, staring after her father. Since when does family members show up out of nowhere? Was her sister going to show up next? Her uncle maybe? She didn't know but she stood there, staring at her closed door where on the other side, her 8-year-old nephew, and now brother, slept peacefully in the realm of unconsciousness.

"Kalia, sweetie, would you mind sitting down with us in the living room for a moment?"

"Uh yeah, sure mom, be there in a sec." Kalia said, reluctantly turning from the door and headed off to the living room to sit on the couch across from my parents. "I uh, guess you want some explaining right?" She asked quietly.

"Yes dear, what's his name for starters?" Chichi asked gently.

"Well his name, um, Kino and he's my little brother and he's 8. We have the same b-day and he was 7 when I showed up in June and it's almost October now. He was the only one I missed from the other realm and I'm glad he's here. If not a bit shocked." She explained, giving her parents a half smile.

"Then I suppose we will adopt him too." Chichi concurred. Kalia's eye's lit up and she hugged her mom with all her might. She then went to wait for Kino to wake up so she could tell him the good news.

((((((((((((((4 hours later)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

She sat there watching Kino sleep. She was overjoyed to have him here as they were incredibly close back in the other realm, don't get her wrong. Slowly, his eye's finally opened and he sat up in the bed, looking around wildly. That is until his finally settled on his aunt whom he loved so very much. He jumped into her arms and she hugged him very tightly, afraid that if she let go he'd disappear or some suck nonsense.

"Auntie! I missed you! Where are we? How did I get here?" He started crying, poor kid.

"Shhhhh, it's okay. Believe it or not kiddo but you're in Goku's house! I ended up here about 3 months ago and I really missed you too! Goku found you by the lake just like he found me. Now listen closely to me. I told them you are my brother because they adopted me and so they are going to adopt you too. I told them my name is Kalia and yours is Kino. And…you're a half sayajin, just like me." The minute she said he was part sayajin the little boy began jumping around the room doing this little happy dance thing.

After that they went to the kitchen, ate, talked, and started their life together. Training was going to be so much more fun now!

((((((((((((((((((((((Chapter Fin)))))))))))))))))))))))

It's oh so short, I know but I only needed to introduce the newest original character kiddies. Chapter 3 is longer and better. See ya later!


	3. Stronger

Second Chances and New Lives

Chapter 3: Stronger

Notes: (blah) means telepathic speaking

"Blah" means normal talking

'Blah' means it's someone's thought.

((((((((On with the story!)))))))))))))))))

Kalia was really enjoying this new life of hers, especially when Kino arrived. Goku let her teach him how to fly and both the brother and sister train together now. What was even cooler was that Kino ended up with a half tang that matched Kalia's katana so not only did she get to have a sparring partner with a sword, but she got to be the teacher too. Of course, Kino still had to study too, he was being home-schooled till high school but the kid was smart and he enjoyed it, most of the time. It's been several weeks after Kino arrived and the family has settled into a nice little routine.

Get up, have breakfast, study unless it's the weekend, lunch, train, dinner, training if time, shower, bed. At least on the weekdays, but on the weekends the kids had some time to themselves instead of studying. Oh yes…they worked hard to earn the free time considering Chichi the queen of education is there mother.

And today? Why today is Saturday, thank Kami.

(((((((((((((((((To early…not.)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"(Huge arse yawn), Kino…wake up little bro." Kalia said as she shook the kid lightly but got no reaction. "Kino, Get Up!" Still no reaction. "KINO! WAKE UP!" Still no bloody reaction. 'Well then, time to bring out the big guns…' she thought to herself with a grin.

"DINNER!" She exclaimed, and safe to say, it worked. Kino sat up immediately, wide awake and looked around wildly.

"Dinner? Where?" Kalia couldn't help but laugh; she was teary eyed from his reaction.

"Nowhere silly. But breakfast should be on the table. So lets go eat, remember, we got a lot of training to do today." Kalia chuckled, punching Kino lightly on the shoulder and heading off to the kitchen. As she walked, Kino rushed by her in the form of a little blue clad blur and straight into his seat at the table. 'I'd swear he really was Goku's son if I didn't know any better.' She chuckled top herself as she entered the kitchen and took her seat. Everyone dug in and soon it was time to train.

(((((((((((((((((((((Sibling rivalry? Not likely!))))))))))))))))))))

"Kalia, Kino, time to train you guys, come on!" Goku called cheerily as he walked out the door followed closely by his son and daughter. They flew to a clearing in the forest and started there training for the day. Training mainly consisted of sparring these days, and there favorite thing to do was spar, Kalia and Kino vs. there father, Goku.

These kids were something special.

((((Kalia's POV)))

We, my brother and I, flew up into the air and I threw a left but dad blocked it so I threw a right and he caught my fist so I kneed him in the stomach, or tried to. That did however cause him to let go of my hands. That was when Kino flew in and landed a kick to the shin as I landed a punch on the jaw. We went on like that for at least a couple of hours, both Kino and I landing punches and kicks and throwing in the occasional energy blast for good measure and variety, but then it was time for what I secretly called "Speed Practice." Ki blasts rained down on the two of us from everywhere and we were trying to dodge them, avoid them, and maybe even blow a few of them up before they actually hit us. Key word here is "try" because it is NOT easy, especially with dad hovering several feet above us and letting blasts just fly away from him at will.

I dodged a blast coming the left and almost get hit from the right, twice, and vice versa. Suddenly a blast comes from below and as I dodged it, a blast from the left slammed right into me and it stung like HFIL! Then two more caught me off guard, one from the left and one from the right…AT THE SAME BLOODY TIME! I fell and made a nice dent in the ground as I watched Kino dodge about 4 blasts before falling and making a nice twin for my hole. As we slowly stood up, dad landed quietly behind us.

((((((((((((((((((((((Narrator POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Goku thought he had landed silently behind his kids, but truth is, they totally heard him. After all, sending down a rainstorm of energy blasts can make even the great Son Goku pant a little and sweat.

(Hey Kino, he doesn't know, we know, he's behind us.)

(Really? Cool! Then what should we do?)

(Let him get closer then I'll roundhouse him and you and can jump in and uppercut him in the jaw, got it?)

(Yeah! Lets do it!)

(All right! Ready. Set. Go!)

Goku was about a foot behind then and it was time for action! Just as he was about to grab Kalia's arms she spun around and sent a jarring kick directly to his side. As her shocking kick connected with his side, Kino jumped forward and sent a left hook to Goku's jaw. Together the two managed to send Goku back a good 15 yards, he was completely caught off guard, which is probably how the kids managed to get him so good. When he stood back up, Kalia and Kino fell back into subtle, but none the less there, fighting stances, but all Goku did was laugh and smile that goofy smile of his that the kids had come to know, love, and even use.

"Wow, you two are a great team! I didn't even see it coming!" He laughed and praised the two children who exchanged glances for a second before smiling. Then Kino's stomach gave a huge growl, followed by Kalia's and lastly Goku's.

"Hehe…guess it's time for lunch." Kalia said as she blushed.

Kalia, Kino, and Goku headed back home and ate quickly. Although Kalia still managed to eat politely, and not shovel it in like her brother and father. She wasn't even sure how she managed to have an appetite after watching those two eat…ugh. It was an hour later when the trio went back to training. For the next few months the training continued on and on. It got harder, rougher and longer but Kalia and Kino are the ones who insisted that it increase to such a level. Both learned the Kamehameha wave and each came up with there own special attacks. Signature moves that no one else would ever be able to come up with, mainly because no else had the souls and hearts of these two children, which is exactly what these attacks reflected.

Kalia's attack was very unique. She decided to name it Broken Heart and for very good reason. She would form a ball of crimson colored energy that resembled a heart and flashed as it were lightning and send it at great speeds towards the enemy. When it got about a foot from the enemy it would start to crack and send hundreds of thousands of small red energy bolts to all parts of the enemy's body and depending on the will of Kalia herself, the bolts could change size and sting, electrocute, burn, two options or all three. Which seemed almost like an instantaneous thing to the enemy because of the speed of the attack.

Kino's attack was also unique, as he was unique and he decided to call his attack Dragons Breath. It was a green fire that formed into the shape of a long dragon or snake and it would wind up his arm. He'd then shoot it off at his enemy with speed like that of Kalia's attack and it would then wrap around the enemy and engulf them in neon green flames. Honestly though, weather the enemy died or just got badly burnt was up to the flames which could adjust there heat according to Kino's will. The flames could be as hot as the surface of the sun, or as cool as cubes of ice.

The first time either Kino or Kalia used there attacks on Goku, he was blown away. There was also the fact that the kids really WERE a good team. They had a telepathic link and could definitely fight as a pair. They could combine moves, and do the exact same moves simultaneously, pulling a double assault. The brother and sister duo practiced and practiced until guessing the others move was second nature in fact. Now, they were nearly unstoppable but they didn't let the confidence go to there heads. They felt they couldn't be readier for those sayajins to arrive!

Kalia only hoped that the little brother who knew very well how to play that role kept her secret. Yeah…her crush on Vegeta, that's right. She didn't want ANYONE to know and made him promise to keep his mouth shut. After all, she had the power of hammer space and only the gods knew what she had hidden in there.

They were ready, or as ready as they could be. That's what their thoughts were the eve of battle. Kalia hoped to the high heavens and lowest pits of HFIL that they really WERE ready to face this greatest battle of their lives so far. She prayed to Kami every night that she and her brother and father would at least survive. Kalia was not as confident as her brother and father; she just chose not to show it.

She was too used to having to play strong and happy.

((((((((((((((((Chapter Fin)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Remember folks…REVIEW ME! I'd like to know if this version is rightly better than the other because if it isn't I can just stop right now….unless you want me to continue with what I think is a better version because dears and darlings? Several things have changed and so has my writing style. But I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoy the next! Give me ideas, give me praise, give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, after all, that's what a review is for right? Besides….if no one reviews then I assume no one reads it.


	4. Round One

Second Chances and New Lives

Avi (the authoress): Geeze…. I go through all the trouble of REWRITING THIS ENTIRE FIC CHAPTER BY CHAPTER and no one likes it?

Kalia: Well…maybe tastes have changed since you first posted this which was AT LEAST 3 YEARS AGO!

Avi: Shut it…I'm the author and I'm in charge here!

Kalia: Whatever you say hon.…-shakes head sadly- whatever you say.

Avi: -forlornly- I said shut it…

Chapter 4: Round One

Today is the big day, and it's a scary day. The trio would have been to the battle earlier but they decided that stopping off at Corin's for a few beans was a good idea. The beans would surely be needed. Just to place it, Yamcha, Tien and Choutsu are no dead and Piccolo dies right before they arrive. Fact is only Krillen and Gohan, who has met his new siblings once before, are left on there own, but only for something like 2 minutes.

It was deathly quiet as Kalia and Kin flew along side there father, one on each side of Goku. They had been able to feel when the others had died and were well aware of Krillen and Gohan being the only one's left.

((((((((((((((Kalia's POV)))))))))))

I was scared. I was scared and Kino was scared and I could even sense a little bit of fear in my father. However, we were sayajin, it didn't matter that we were half bloods, the blood was there just the same and so was our training. I refused to show any fear if I could help it, and I knew I could. I also knew Kino thought the same thing, but I was more worried about him then myself. He was only 8 years old, he was just a kid, but then again, Gohan was just a kid too. We were all half bloods and we were all strong and ready to do our best.

We were the children of Son Goku.

After what seemed like forever we arrived, touched down without a sound. That's what it was like for what seemed like an eternity in what was only a few moments. We all just stood there, glaring at each other with hatred and puzzlement. We were sizing each other up as if we were stray dogs about the get it on for the last piece of meat in the dumpster. The only difference was the still, unnatural silence that passed between us for those few, agonizing moments. But finally, someone broke the silence in my head.

(Damn sis! I thought Napa was huge in the series, but…just look at him!)

(I know bro, I know. Just remember, don't show any fear and that Vegeta will end up killing him anyways. Just fight, but remember, you still need energy for our plan. You do remember our plan right?)

(Totally…it will blow him away.)

(All righty then, lets give it our all. Just like dad!)

(Yeah!)

It was then that Vegeta spoke, and let me state that this was not all that much like the show. And it was most definitely real for us now.

"Ah, Kakkarot, you finally made it. How…nice."

"Yeah, maybe now I'll have a real challenge." Napa spoke, like the big dumbass he is.

"Can we just get this fight started already!" I spoke up and Vegeta glared at me, but I stood tall and straight. Hey…I just wanted to get this over with! I did notice how tall Vegeta really was, which was a good 2 inches taller than me any day. Damn my penchant for taller guys! Still…cute and taller or not…he was the enemy, and an ass to boot.

"And who do we have here? A very young female and a mere child? Wonderful recruitments Kakkarot…you may as well just give up now."

"You have no idea how strong we are!" Kino yelled at him, glaring daggers at the prideful prince.

"You will not win this battle Vegeta, I guarantee it." I added to Kino's comment as I took my place at my brother's side. Dad walked in front of us, protective father as always.

"This ends now." He stated and with t hat said, it started.

Of course, Napa being the mass of muscle with no brains that he is, thought he could easily beat my dad. But after about half an hour or so of kicks, punches, blasts, flying and dodging, Goku Kamehmeha's his arse. It knocked Napa off his high horse so to speak and Vegeta, seeing the oh so weak Napa losing so shamefully (at least from his point of view) decided to destroy him himself.

"Stop Napa. I am very disappointed with your fighting skills. Letting this lowly 3rd class baka beat you!" Vegeta said, his voice low and menacing. "I think I will just save us all the time and trouble, and kill you myself." Within 30 seconds after finishing that sentence Napa was gone in a flash of blinding white light.

Okay…that was kind of scary, really scary. Resolve is a little shaken there, but nothing I can't handle…I hope. Of course that didn't keep me, Kino, Gohan and Krillen from backing a good couple of paces.

Now it was time for the real battle.

I watched in both awe, and terror as Vegeta slowly rose from his rock to face my father. And then the battle ensued as we all watched. Goku sent a barrage of punches and kicks Vegeta's way, but Vegeta blocked nearly all of them and finally, dad managed to land a knee hard in his gut. The sayajin prince merely shrugged it off. Then they were at it again, flashing bursts of energy high above us and all around us barely possible to follow and yet we managed. Barely. It was soon after that Krillen joined in, when it looked like Goku needed the help and finally after what seemed like forever, although I'm not sure how long it really took, all three were finally on the ground.

I was angry and I was sad as I watched Gohan take Vegeta on and I flew up to help, as did Kino. It finally appeared that Vegeta was wearing down but Kino and I had forgotten about something. Odd considering it was this very reason that caused me to make dad get rid of our tails. It was Vegeta's secret weapon, so to speak, the Lunar Ball. How could I have forgotten about that?

"You know Kakkarot…thanks to your father I don't need a full moon to transform. Your father was a great scientist, he figured out a way for a sayajin to transform even in the middle of the day. We can make an energy ball that mirrors the moonlight."

As he said this he made the ball, it was brighter than any white light, any full moon I'd ever seen and I silently thanked Kami for getting rid of our tails. I was however, drawing a serous blank at how to stop him. I knew I needed to cut off that tail, but how? 'Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I forget about the stupid lunar ball, I need to get that tail off…I need…um…MY SWORD! Where's my sword? Here sword! Where are you?' I thought to myself as I began to desperately search for my sword while Vegeta became that huge Ozaru monkey thing. He kicked Krillen aside, knocked Gohan into a Cliffside as the boy tried to fly up to punch him in the eye and I was still trying to find my Kami damned sword! Not to mention trying not to get stepped on or kicked!

Then I heard the most horrible sound I'd ever heard and I didn't even know it would ever become the most horrible sound I'd ever hear. The father who had so willingly taken us into his home, taken us in when we had no where to go, become one of the two best parents we'd ever had, I heard his groans and yells of pain as I searched for my sword in even more of a panic. Vegeta had picked Goku up and was squeezing him, I thought it was amazing that dad wasn't dead yet, but dwelling on it only made me that much angrier. I was seeing red now and I was screaming and cursing as I searched for that damned blade through pile after pile of dirt and rubble. The sounds of pain went on until I sensed more than heard what dad was going to do.

(Kino…. close your eyes!)

(Why?)

(Just do it!)

"SOLAR FLARE!" Rang out and Kino was glad he'd listened to me. Our eye's had been shut but Vegeta's eyes had been wide open and so the giant monkey had been blinded! This also caused him to drop dad, which hey, at least he wasn't being squeezed anymore right? Right! I opened my eyes a moment later and sighed in relief. The light that was receding quickly, flashed off the blade of my sword as it lay upon a pile of dirt and rocks to my left.

"Yes!" I grabbed it and with speed I didn't know I had anymore, I made my way to the Ozaru. I was fast, and I was silent, the huge ape never even heard me coming. I took the chance then and right as he regained his sight I took a flying leap, flipped over mid jump and sliced the katana blade straight down through his tail. There was an angry, agitated and pained roar as I severed his tail.

Then before my very eye's, he shrank.

I had more important things to worry about though, like my father. I rushed to my father with Kino by my side and we had the bag from Corin with us. He was only able to give us two beans and I was about to give one to dad but he refused.

"Dad, eat the bean. It will help you and you know it."

"No. I want you and Kino to eat them. It's up to you two now, use those attacks, the power of them combined is incredible!"

"Your sure about this dad? You really think we can do it?" Kino asked him, unsure.

"Yeah! I have faith in you…now go!" He told us as he looked up at us, pride and confidence radiating from his exhausted eyes.

We did as we were told and each popped a bean into our mouths. Senzu beans are rather interesting. They look like soybeans but they are hard and crunchy and tasted a little like vanilla. But they worked miracles and with our replenished strength the two of us turned to face Vegeta with nothing but hatred and anger pouring out of our death glares and for a moment, shock actually graced the other wise overly arrogant expression on his face. Almost as if he were actually regarding us as an actual challenge. One could even say that for a split second there was some form of doubt in his eyes, but that was ridiculous right? Right…

Kino and I took the fighting stances we'd practiced as Vegeta took his.

Round one was over, round two was just beginning.

(((((((((((((((((((((Chapter Fin)))))))))))))))))))))))))

Is that a good cliffhanger dears and darlings? Hm? Do any of you actually like this story? Come on! I need to know if you like it or not! Review me! Please! Ugh…reduced to begging for reviews…. how sad am I.


	5. Round Two: Anger

Second Chances and New Lives

Chapter 5: Round Two: Anger

Emotions. Vegeta had no idea of the power that the siblings Kalia and Kino held. It didn't matter weather the two were fighting separately or together, they were powerful kids. And there special attacks were impeccably strong, and when combined, well…he'd find out. Remember, these attacks work based upon the heart, the soul, and the will of the sender. Things like emotions, which Vegeta had come to believe, only hindered a fighter. He figured that things like love and sadness and anger only got in the way.

He was wrong.

These children thrived on emotion because they're power thrived on emotions. Vegeta had nearly killed Goku, the man they called father. He'd nearly killed Gohan, whom they called brother and Krillen who they'd come to calling an uncle. He'd been the cause of the deaths of 3 friends and one person whom the kids knew was a good person. The prince had just severely pissed off two half-blood, fully recharged sayajins with attacks, and a battle plan at their disposal.

Vegeta wanted a challenge? He'd get one.

(((((((((((((((Kalia's POV))))))))))))))))))))))

I faced him, my greatest nightmare and my greatest dream all in one: Vegeta, prince of the sayajins. I crouched down into my stance, Kino beside me doing the exact same thing. We were both sending the prince out most devastating death glares without even knowing it, staring him directly in the eyes. My voice was low, a growl because I was attempting to control the fear that might burst through at any moment.

"You. Will. Pay. For. This!"

His reaction? He arched an eyebrow and smirked at us. It was a cute smirk…ah! Back to reality! But we smirked back to his surprise and exchanged a knowing glance. Vegeta had no clue what he was up against!

"And what could a pair of idiotic half breed _children _possibly do? You're in the big league kiddies, and you are nowhere near strong enough to defeat _me._"

"Half-blood!" I phased out and back in right up in his face as I connected a hard left hook with his jaw.

"Full power!" I was out and Kino phased in, in my place with a quick but hard knee to the gut.

"Always underestimated!" Suddenly we were both there, on opposite sides of his chest, landing a hard kick per side at the exactly same times. I swear I heard a rib crack, one of HIS ribs!

And so it continued. We continued to send a barrage of punches and kicks in unison to the prince, each knowing exactly what the other was going to do, when they were going to do it and where the hit was going to land. Barring it really did land and didn't get blocked, we had a battle plan! Of course, Vegeta did manage to get in a really large number of really good hits on us too.

Vegeta by this time was getting ferociously angry, not that that surprised us or anyone else I'm sure. Suddenly, VERY suddenly we found ourselves under a barrage from him. Of Ki blasts! Red and white ki blasts were raining down upon us thicker than even practicing with dad! Crap! I dodged all I could, as did Kino but we got more than burned in the process of surviving that storm. My arms, my legs, my stomach, my back, it all stung like hell and I could see burns all over Kino's body as well. The smell of burnt fabric, singed skin and burnt hair really is disgusting…and strong. Vegeta was breathing heavily though, he didn't have any thing to help him recharge like we had.

Just like us, he did not look too good. His battle suit looked like it had seen much better days, it looked like our clothes. It was full of large and small holes, burns and cuts littered his body, and he was bleeding from several places. His armor was cracked like the asphalt in a mall parking lot and a shoulder pad had broken off completely.

'Now or never…if we keep fighting like this we wont have much strength left and he'll win.' I thought to myself, and I was right. If we kept fighting then Kino and I wouldn't have enough energy left to do our special attacks, our finale if you will. And now was our time to do it, while Vegeta was trying to recover his breath thinking we were in the same stage of exhaustion. Well, we almost were.

(Kino, it's now or never little bro.

(You really think we can pull it off sis? I really ain't so sure…)

(Dad thinks we can do it, he has faith in us and so do I. Let's finish this thing now….if we wait any longer we wont have the energy to pull it off.)

(All right. If you really think we can do it.)

(I do, now start charging up)

(Okay…)

We charged up, subtly but still we did it. Vegeta was probably getting suspicious now though, after all…bright green and crimson energy is hard to miss. I had the crackling red ball growing in my hands and there was a bright green dragon curling around Kino's arm.

(On the count of three Kino, we release our attacks in perfect harmony. Ready, set…One. Two. THREE!)

"Broken Heart!"

"Dragons Breath"

We let our attacks fly at Vegeta in perfect harmony, speaking in tune with each other and willing the attacks to severely injure the prince, but not kill him. I couldn't kill him, it just wasn't in me, but I know he really got hurt.

Almost immediately, Vegeta was surrounded by a swirling green dragon shaped vine of fire as my blast of red energy engulfed his body in it's crackling, lightning like energy. It broke as it engulfed him in it's heart shaped abyss, sending millions of lightning bolts of red energy to strike all the parts of his body they possibly could. And while this happened, the dragon flame winding around his body suddenly engulfed his entire body in the bright green flames, flames hot enough to burn, hot enough to hurt, hot enough to drain but not hot enough to truly burn. Flames designed to hurt, but not to kill.

It was an amazing site.

We were drained after that though. I fell to my knee's completely spent, leaning on my sword for support. Kino fell to the ground in pure exhaustions, conscious but really not in the mood to move, at all. Vegeta collapsed to his back as well, he was just as wiped out as we were and he was beaten, he knew it but didn't want to believe it. He looked as bad as we did, if not worse and I actually felt kind of bad for him. The almost but not quite kind of, kind of.

I'm just a naturally heartfelt person.

Then Vegeta pulled out that little remote that we all know calls his pod to him. Any good DBZ fan would recognize it in an instant and I am certainly no exception to that rule. And low and behold, two minutes later the pod landed something like 10 feet from him, or it looked like it was about 10 feet. It was amazing, and really sad to watch the almighty Prince Vegeta…struggling to crawl to his pod in pain and muttering to himself about the embarrassment of losing to us of all beings and how he was weak and blah, blah, blah. I could not stand it! I pushed myself all the way up and using my sword to balance with and the many bolders for more support, I stumbled towards him. I'm guessing it was the fact that I still had my sword with me, in my hands, that gave dad the thought that I might be planning to kill him.

Remember, daddy doesn't know I'm nearly full blown in love with Vegeta.

(Kalia, don't kill him. Show him mercy, show him you and all of us are better than that.)

(Relax dad, the sword is just so I don't fall over. I admire his strength and determination. I am half sayajin after all.)

(That's my girl.)

I stumbled over to Vegeta and tried to help him get to the pod. The key word here is "Tried" because he would slap away my helping hands. He never could take a helping hand from anyone now could he? Nope, don't think so.

"Stay away girl! I don't need your help or your pitty!" He hissed as he punched me in a final attempt to get me to stop trying to help him. I just came back and tried again, I'm not giving up on his ass.

"Vegeta, you are so bad off you can barely _crawl_! I am helping your stubborn sayajin ass now matter what so you better just deal with it!" We finally managed to get to his pod 20 minutes later. "See? It would have taken you twice as long without my assistance. Now go, and leave this planet and it's population alone. For good. Unless you want another beating." I chuckled under my breath a bit at that one.

"You fools! I'll be back." He sneered as he positioned himself in the pod. "But until then, I think I will take a lovely little souvinere!" As he said this, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into the pod with him.

My mind at this moment: OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK!

"HELP!" I could say no more as the door closed and the pod lifted me off.

"KALIA!" Both my father and my brother yelled in vain. I was no longer able to hear them.

I was weak. I was too weak from the fight and my attack to fight him, but apparently he had enough strength to pull me into the pod after him, man, irony really sucks. This was an incredibly uncomfortable situation for me, I had a crush on him, okay more like loved him, he KNEW it because of Kino's big mouth even during battle and I was now seated ON HIS LAP! In a very TINY space, crushed up against his chest. Vegeta was just staring down at me and I refused to look him in the eye's. I don't know why exactly, but I suddenly burst into tears.

I hadn't cried in a long time, not since I was 10. In fact, I'd taken on a Vegeta like style with my arms crossed over and a constant scowl or look of boredom on my face. I was rude, I was unsociable, I was untouchable emotionally and physically. But I just couldn't take it anymore. I had just been kidnapped from the family that had given me a second chance. The second time I'd lost a family, a family that I truly loved and a world where I actually fit in!

I couldn't take it anymore.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU VILE CREATURE! I finally get the family I deserve, a family I love and you rip me away from them! How could you! H-how could y-you…" I was unable to finish the sentence. Tears ran from my eye's and down my cheek like warm waterfalls, soaking what was covering Vegeta's chest and mine.

Vegeta just looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

He didn't know what he should do at this point. He didn't expect me to start crying and rant and rave at him. He expected me to fight back, struggle, something! Something he knew how to counter, how to deal with! Not tears!

I half expected him to hit me across the face, but instead he reached up and wiped the tears away from my eyes. I looked up, shocked and stared into dark ebony colored eye's, amazing eyes. I hicuped, blushed and then looked back down towards his chest, my hands idly splayed against the charred blue fabric and his skin. Vegeta then reached past me to the controls and set a course, more than likely for Freiza's base as we were both in bad need of a Regeneration Tank. But again he shocked me as he hooked me up to the rejuvinator, and then used a secondary on himself. I smelled lavender and in an instead I was asleep, curled up in his lap with my head on his shoulder.

((((((((((((((((((((((Narrator POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))

The pod flew through space heading off to none other than Freiza's base which was more of a space station. Kalia never knew Vegeta had wrapped his arms around her smaller form as he too fell asleep. It would take a while to reach there first destination and so they were stuck like that for quite a while. Kalia dreamt a lot, she dreamt of her family, both of them. Vegeta dreamt too, but his dreams were slightly darker, more haunting images.

Dreams of pasts that could never be forgotten and futures that depended on everything.

(((((((((((Chapter Fin))))))))))))))))))))))

Avi: Finally! I've been waiting for these chapters!

Kalia: I know! The beginning of this story was sooooo slow!

Avi: Oh that hurt Kalia.

Kalia: I'm sure it did. Now get to work on the next one!

Avi: I'm going I'm going! Geeze….I'm the author here! Not you!

Kalia: And…?

Avi: -grumbles- I'll get you one day…-goes to work on the next chapter-

Kalia: Remember to review her! Please! -hears a rather loud crash- Avi? What happened?

Avi: -runs by chasing Kino, huge frying pan in hand- I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE MY COMPUTER ALONE YOU LITTLE BRAT!

Kalia: Uh oh...


	6. Namek Bound

Second Chances and New Lives

THANK YOU KIMERA DIABLOS FOR BEING MY FIRST REVEIWER! I'm glad you like it hon.

Chapter 6: Namek Bound

((((((((((((Narrator POV))))))))))))))))))

The blue-green liquid was warm and comforting as it surrounded her body. It's chemical and biological composition went to work immediately, healing all the cuts, bruises and broken bones leaving not even the tiniest of scar tissue to mar her slightly tanned skin. The monitors on the computers and machines surrounding the rather ominous looking tank beeped and the liquid drained, the warmth quickly leaving the nearly naked young woman more than visible to the empty room.

Well, it wasn't exactly empty.

'Exquisite.' That is what went through the prince's mind as he watched her through the glass in the tank. 'Beautiful, strong, bold…she may be a half breed, but she fights like a pure blood…' The same line of thoughts describing HER came to him over and over again as he leaned against the wall, waiting for her to wake up. He got lost in his thoughts and the beeping of the computer brought him back, alerting him to the fact that she was healed and would be waking up any second.

He was as silent as he was vigilant, watching her slowly but surely wake up. She blinked slowly at first, clearing the haze of unconsciousness from her mind and the remaining drops of liquid from her lashes. This soon turned into rapidly darting eyes, taking in all her surroundings with wide and curious glances. She was very confused, that much was obvious. She pulled the oxygen mask and the wires from her face and body slightly sluggishly, her body still trying to catch up with her brain, and she stood firmly, on shaky legs. Before he could stop himself, Vegeta was in front of her only means of exiting the tank, offering her a bit of assistance so she could get out of the tank without falling down. She gladly accepted the gloved hand and stepped out, onto solid ground.

"Th-thank you, Vegeta."

"I was merely returning the favor. Your fist experience in a Regeneration Tank can be quite…awkward."

A pure and true statement that was as Kalia had just found out personally. Vegeta handed the scantily clad girl a towel to dry off with and then turned to leave. Kalia made ready to follow him but he stopped at the doors and turned to face her.

"Stay here." It was an order. She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest, taking on a very Vegeta like pose. This earned her a glare and a smirk from the prince, bold she most definitely was. He was gone and back in less than five minutes with a battle suit and Armor just like his, gloves, and boots. He turned to face the wall while she changed but Kalia was definitely having trouble getting the spandexy material on. She hadn't even glanced at the armor but as modest as she could be…she needed help!

"Vegeta? I…need help." She glanced at his turned back, holding the blue suite up to her chest so as to cover herself. 'Damn my dignity and my TV. I NEVER managed to see that episode!'

"It's simple girl you…" He trailed off slightly, realizing that the young woman had NO clothing on whatsoever. There was a small blush covering his cheeks as he took a breath and helped her into the tight material and then the armor. Kalia on the other hand was downright beet red.

Changed and ready, Vegeta then left the room and walked down the corridors with Kalia obediently, or so he figured, following. Truth was she didn't know anyone else and was really good at getting lost in places with lots of hallways. She'd been to Capsule Corp and Bulma's home…she got lost after half an hour…it's a long story. She did recognize it though, but kept her mouth shut.

Drawing attention to herself right now would not be in her best interest, she would hide behind or next to Vegeta whenever anyone passed.

The two got stopped by some purple alien wearing armor who said that Frieza had already gone off to Namek. Vegeta rushed off after hearing this, dragging Kalia by her wrist. She swore that had she not had sayajin blood in her, her wrist would have been crushed by his grip alone. Although the speed he was going could have easily done the same thing. They got to the launch pad and once again, Vegeta pulled the girl into the same pod as he did, smack dap onto his lap.

'Just great…'Kalia thought sarcastically to herself. 'Another uncomfortable, awkward situation. He KNOWS it makes me uncomfortable too…I'm sooooo getting Kino back for that little slip of the tongue.' She continued to stare at her hands, which were held tightly in her lap. Her train of thoughts then changed to those of Vegeta, trying to come up with a reason for why he'd kidnap her in the first place, which led to her memories of a zillion different fan fictions she'd red with the same scenario. Some of them had pretty dark, and frightening plots to them. 'Oh Kami…what if it's like one of those really dark fics I've read? I hope not…he already scares me and he may hurt me just because I'm Goku's daughter. Ugh…'

Kalia didn't struggle though when he pulled her into the pod on top of him. For one, as scared of him as she was, she was in love with the bastard and two; she did not know how in the HFIL to work one of those damnable space traveling closets and three, healed though she was he was stronger than she was any way. The only reason they won the fight back on earth was because of Kalia AND Kino and their teamwork. She wasn't even going to try and fight him in her current state. She just sat back in his lap and made the best of her situation. She'd been doing this all her life considering her long time nickname was Afterthought. She never thought before she spoke or acted, it was a gift and a curse.

No, no. She just settle into his lap, got as comfortable as she could and leaned her head on his shoulder, it was going to be a long flight to Namek. She watched closely as he set the controls, but really didn't learn much about how the bloody things worked to her dismay. Ten minutes after they lifted off, she closed her eye's to try and enjoy the fact that she WAS in Vegeta's lap with her head on his shoulder, to try and enjoy the fact that she was so very close to the guy she was a hairs breadth from obsessing over in her original realm. He thought she was asleep as he wrapped his arms around her, as he too was preparing for the long journey. He silently promised the girl in his arms that he would never hurt her, he'd say it out loud eventually, it would just take time.

Vegeta pressed a button on the control panel and a lavender scent filled the pod, causing the inhabitants to drift off to a peaceful sleep. Or peaceful in Kalia's case at least, Vegeta had a few haunting dreams before a new one took over his mind. It was a long flight, a few months at least till they finally landed. Namek was a beautiful planet in Kalia's opinion. It was green and bright and thriving and alive. It made her sad to think that in less than a few weeks it would be a mere memory and it's people would be practically extinct. She was happy however at the fact that she would now be able to see her family and friends and home again. The moment she stepped out of the pod, she instantly felt Kino's energy and gave the green countryside a small smile. Time to say hello.

(I'm back Kino! I'm back and I'm all healed up and everything!)

(Kalia! You're alive! Hey, dads going to be here in 3 days.)

(3? I thought it was 6?) Kalia thought back, a bit confused.

(It still is. You guys are 3 days late.)

(Probably cause I had to be healed too…Regen tanks are weird but they work! Oh! Vegeta's giving me a suspicious look, tell everyone I'm alive and safe and that I'll see you guys soon okay? Love you!)

(Will do! Love you too sis.)

With the conversation over and an innocent smile plastered on her face, Kalia took a deep breath. One of the greatest adventures of her life was about to start. It was time for HER Namek Saga.

((((((((((((((((Chapter Fin)))))))))))))))))))

Kalia: Was that good? I must admit…it's definitely a bit more detailed than the original Namek Bound chapter. I'm really enjoying her redone chapters…what about you?

Avi: -walks back in dragging an unconscious Kino with many bumps on his head and a black eye while she herself had a BIG grin- teach you to touch MY computer…hehehe…

Kalia: -O.o…- Riiiight…and that is why we NEVER touch Avi's technical stuff. I borrowed a CD once and she nearly killed me because I lost it for ten minutes.

Avi: Damn right! Now review me peoples! Or I shall send my rabid fan-squirrels after you! Muahahahahahaha-! –Gets knocked out by Kalia who had just hit her with a mallet-

Kalia: Forgive her…she's had too much sugar today. Review please!


	7. Smile

Second Chances and New Lives

Avi: Do media minor people KNOW how to review? Honestly! It's not hard!

Kalia: Calm Avi, deep breaths…go meditate, it will make you feel better. –Avi walks off, Kalia turns to the readers- She's getting over being sick and in bed for a week, she's on her period AND she's got a headache the size of Texas right now. I'm amazed she's completely rewritten anything past chapter 1!

Avi: Kalia? Where are the matches and the lavender incense?

Kalia: -to Avi who is in the room 3 doors down- It's in the bathroom down the hall hon., and the matches are in the wicker cabinet!

Avi: Thanks! –Gets it all and meditates-

Kalia: That aught to help her feel better. Well, enjoy this chapter guys, I got to go make sure she doesn't burn down the cabinet, again. Oh and we would like to thank the reviewers: Kimera Diablos, Thomas Drovin, lovethestory, and cutelittlekitten18 You guys rock!

Chapter 7: Smile

((((((((((((((Beautiful disaster waiting to happen))))))))))))))))))

She was the first one to exit the pod and the first one to levitate a few feet and peer over the edge of the small crater. Vegeta followed her silently, watching her, watching the countryside and watching closely. Namek reminded her of earth a lot and she was reminded of both the families she'd known, and the battles she'd already fought in that weren't in this realm of existence. She didn't even really miss anyone from the other realm…only Zuzuko, but that is another story for another time.

Her life had really changed…

And was THAT huge thing Freiza's power…it felt slimy and gross and huge to Kalia. She nearly gagged the first time it's signature hit her senses.

'But enough dwelling on the past and the huge ugly gender confused thing that was Frieza, we have much more important things to worry about…like finding shelter and food.' Kalia thought to herself, rising up slowly and setting foot on solid, undented, grass covered ground. There, only a mile or so away was a cave, by a lake, which was by some fruit trees and berry bushes! Lucky!

"Hey Prince, how about we stay in that cave by the lake. There's a food source and a water source and shelter so we can easily hide the Dragon Balls in it." She'd decided she'd call him prince for now and see how long she could get away with it.

"Fine. I suppose it will do for a few days." He rolled his eyes at the new nickname.

Vegeta flew off quickly in the direction Kalia had pointed, not one to be left in the dust, she quickly followed. She also quickly caught up to him, daring him to pass her, which he did, which initiated the small race to the cave that went on. Oh this was a choice spot! The lake was only mere meters away, the food looked and smelled delicious and Kalia hoped it wasn't poisonous and hey…. the cave wasn't too bad. Kalia would make due without a bed for a while and she figured that the armor could make a decent pillow in these desperate times.

'Mental note: Go swimming and see if Vegeta's gravity defying hair can withstand the force of lake water.' She thought to herself, planning to dunk him if she ever got the chance. Kalia then got stuck on the image of a soaked from head to toe Vegeta standing waist deep in the water with NOTHING on…Vegeta however had been trying to get the far away girl's attention for about 5 minutes now!

"KALIA!"

"AH! Oh! Sorry Prince, what were you saying?" Kalia asked, snapping back to reality and putting on an innocent face.

"I _said_ I am going to go get the Dragon Balls from Freiza's ship and perhaps settle a score with a certain green kiss-ass."

'Zarbon.' Kalia naturally thought.

"You will stay here and keep out of trouble. Do you understand?" He finished with a growl, glaring at her as if she were a disobedient child. Well…he was half right for half her moments of life. She wasn't a disobedient child; she just had a way of pissing off the authority, easily.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. As long as I can go swimming, I need a bath and some exorcize, badly. Do _you_ understand?" She said, crossing her arms in a mocking gesture. He glared at her and then smirked instead, which confused the poor girl greatly. Of course, she was still spacing out a little bit.

"Making orders now are we, little one." He raised an eyebrow in the classic look. "Fine. But go no farther than those bushes and the middle of the lake. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!" She yelled and did a salute before bursting out into a storm of giggles.

Vegeta gave the girl a scathing look before taking off opposite the cave. Kalia on the other hand, took off straight for the lake! She could not wait to dive right in but right at the point where the water lapped at the shore; she came to an almost screeching halt. She was stuck with quite the dilemma. She had armor and a full body spandex suit on, and she was NOT going to be taking a bath in that.

Or just plain go swimming in it.

There was also the fact that underneath the undeniably comfortable yet uncomfortable spandex outfit, she was completely naked. Ah well, Vegeta had already seen her naked butt considering he had to help her put the things on. Modesty forgotten and the fact that for now she WAS alone, she stripped out of the stretchy, clingy fabric and dove ran into the cool, clear water with a very happy sigh. Diving underneath the calm surface, she gazed upon the underwater world of the planet Namek.

It was beautiful.

Brilliantly colored coral and fish swam around in complete peace. Even her presence didn't disturb the days going's on for the aquatic life around her. She saw something bright pink peering out at her from behind a large shelf of coral. Kalia went back up for air and then came down again, bidding the strange creature forward with a gentle look in her eyes and slow, calming gestures. It finally emerged and edged towards her at a slow pace while she herself merely stood there, allowing it to see her and maybe even smell her and finally, it decided she was friend, not foe.

It was a bright pink, sea horse about half the size of an adult Arabian.

The giant see horse then turned its back toward the girl and looked back at her. She could have sworn that she heard "Ride?" In her mind as it did so. She gently mounted the horses back and it took off, giving her an even greater tour of the lake and even going up every 20 minutes so Kalia could take a breath of air. Soon though, the sea horse left Kalia to her own devices, it even gave her a mental goodbye as it went off to probably get some food and rest. Which is why when Vegeta returned, Kalia was floating on her back with her arms behind her head like a pillow and her eyes closed in a peaceful realm of relaxation.

He stood there, leaning against the entrance of the cave watching her float there. The thoughts from the space station returned to him then. Thoughts of how she was beautiful, talented and bold. And how she looked so beautiful floating there with that small smile on her face.

"And here I thought you would be exorcizing little one, but instead I find you just lounging about." Vegeta smirked and then chuckled. He'd caught Kalia so off guard that she'd jumped, causing her to splash back down under the surface and come back up sputtering and glaring at daggers at him. All he did was cross his arms and plaster that smirk back onto his face.

"I did." She replied with her nose purposely in the air, or as in the air as a girl in water at least 2 feet deeper than she is tall can manage before swimming back towards shore and standing where the water was just deep enough to come up to her collar bone. "For two hours. You should try it. It totally tones the arms and legs." 'And if you don't I'll drag you full sayajin ass into the water anyway. No need for modesty between us anymore.' She thought ruefully.

"I think I will pass on that for today. You have exactly 1 hour, then I want you back in the cave. We need our rest."

"No, you wont be passing on that for today." Kalia remarked as she leapt out of the water with cat like agility and speed, effectively surprising him enough to drag him into the lake a good 20 feet. She submerged the shocked prince and than swam off as quickly as her legs and arms could propel her. Luckily she found a rock jutting out of waters surface and hid behind it, peering out as he came back up coughing and sputtering like she had only moments ago.

He looked ready to kill.

Unfortunately, ready to kill was overpowered by the dripping wet hair sticking to his face. His hair looked like a really wilted flower and Kalia was trying desperately to hold back her laughter. Apparently his hair was no match for the power of water! Remember how he looked ready to kill? Well apparently ready to kill was only a passing phase because soon he was chuckling. It was a weird sound to her; then again, she was hearing it for the first time in a long time.

Confusing much?

She'd just caught Vegeta of all people off guard and dragged him into a lake, then dunked him underwater and swam off and he was…laughing? Laughter is contagious too, soon after Vegeta started laughing, Kalia started laughing and cautiously swimming towards him. This was Vegeta after all, doesn't matter if he's laughing or not, she wasn't taking any chances. He was finally calming down when she swam round front to face him and did something she just couldn't resist. She reached up and brushed a few wet strands of hair out of his eyes.

Instead of yelling at her, hitting her, swatting her away, he looked at her. And not only did he look at her, but he was SMILING! Not a smirk, not a frown, not a half smile, but a genuine, full-blown smile. He then reached out, grabbed Kalia around her bare waist and pulled her forward, crushing her against his form.

He smelled good, like vanilla and something really spicy.

He smelled like danger with a softer side.

Then he kissed her. He crushed his lips to hers in a bruising, electric kiss that sent shivers down both their spines. Kalia gasped in surprise, opening her mouth ever so slightly in the process but she immediately sunk into the kiss. As Vegeta took this opportunity to explore every inch of her mouth, she placed her arms around her neck.

Heaven on…Namek.

She'd gotten him to laugh, gotten him to smile, and then gotten him to kiss her! When he pulled away she had a slightly dreamy look upon her face and Vegeta just shook his head and continued to smile. They then swam to shore together and since Kalia wasn't going to put on the clothing while she was wet, she decided to sun instead. She found a very private alcove by the cave and laid out on a flat rock for an hour or so, until she was dry. Once she was dry, she got into the suit and armor, with Vegeta's help and used his chest as a pillow.

As she drifted to sleep, far to the back of the cave, an arm snaked it's way around her waist and pulled her even closer than she was. She was as safe as the could be right then and found sleep came very easily to her, for once. Even without that teddy bear she had had to leave back on earth.

Even being kidnapped didn't seem so bad at that moment.

(((((((((((((Chapter Fin)))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kalia: Wow…good description Avi.

Avi: Thank you! I do do good work, don't I!

Vegeta: Don't get cocky girl.

Avi and Kalia: O.O HOLLY SHITE DON'T DO THAT! –He had appeared out of nowhere-

Vegeta: Heh heh heh. Only more reason for me to do it.

Avi and Kalia: Excuse me! Get Him! –Chase after Vegeta with mallets and a frying pan-

Avi: -really fast- REVIEWMEPLEASE! VEGETA! GET BACK HERE!


	8. Slightly Embarrasing

Second Chances and New Lives

Avi: The song is NOT mine. I got it off one of the blue BSB cd's burger king handed out YEARS ago and thought it kind of sounded cool. Course…I was a BSB fan then and now I can't even believe I ever listened to that pop junk. Also, the lyrics are bolded, that is if the bold actually shows up on Avi, honey, did you HAVE to keep this chapter in the story? I mean really…

Avi: Why yes indeedy do I did. And I for one think it's a cute chapter. Now where's Kino at, he broke my Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge album and needs to pay dearly! -Evil laughter-

Kalia: -flatly- He's hiding under the sink in the kitchen.

Kino: -From under the sink in the kitchen- TRAITOR!

Avi: -Evil grin, runs off to maim Kino. - Muahahahahahaha!

Chapter 8: My Religions Love

Kalia woke up before Vegeta did and was a bit disoriented. No nighttime can really throw a person's sense of time off its rocker. She estimated about 4, maybe 5 hours of sleep based on where the two suns were at the moment, but it was a best guess type of thing so it may have been more, or less. Basically, she guessed on how refreshed she felt when she woke up because telling time by sun position was not exactly her strongpoint. Now though, she was damned hungry so she went out to test the fruit on the trees and the berries on the bushes. As she got closer to the trees, the sun glinted off the fruit making it shine brightly and slightly metallically which distracted the young half-breed. She stood there, staring at the shiny fruits in wonderment, her head cocked slightly to side in a cute, kittenish manner.

And that is how Vegeta found her moments later when he exited the cave.

"What are you doing?" He asked, trying and failing to sound truly harsh as he watched her staring at the fruit, unmoving.

"It's…Shiny!" She squealed happily before plucking a large, pear shaped, metallic orange with green stripes, fruit from the tree and biting into it voraciously. She chewed for a few moments before swallowing and smiling broadly. "Not poisonous and very tasty!" She then picked a few more, grabbed a bunch of berries, sat down under one of the tree's and began to eat, slowly so as not to choke, not to miss any of the flavor and so she could think.

Vegeta rose an eyebrow at this childlike, yet wizened young woman before grabbing his own pile of food and sitting across from her to eat. Kalia, with her back against the tree was staring out at the lake in deep thought, chewing idly on a cherry flavored, royal blue berry. She was musing over little things. Vegeta, when he was asleep, had looked so peaceful as she had watched from her slightly lower position. He also hadn't noticed when she'd slowly and quietly slid out from under his strong arm, and she thought Goku was a deep sleeper…She glanced over at the arrogant prince momentarily and then back towards the lake.

He really wasn't so bad, even if she knew she hadn't seen him at his worst or best yet.

Avi mused more over what had happened to her. She was really on planet Namek, with Prince Vegeta sitting right across from her! She was Son Kalia, half sayajin, daughter of Son Goku; she had two brothers and would have a third brother eventually. But the reality of it hit her too. She was really there, she wasn't leaving and she could die here. She'd almost died fighting Vegeta the first time; she'd trained hard and still had a lot to learn. Things weren't playing out like they had in the show either; she'd changed things hadn't she?

She knew she'd changed things for the DBZ realm of existence.

In her sudden realization about this reality she was now a permanent part of, she stood and walked toward the lake again. Caught up in all her thoughts about where she was and what she'd changed, going over the fight with Vegeta on Earth, the fact that Goku didn't die during the fight with Radditz, which took her too wondering if Goku could still beat Frieza…because he never learned the Spirit Bomb from King Kai. Or did he? After all, there was that period of time when she and Kino were training with Tien, Choutsu and Krillen but their father wasn't there.

She forgot that Vegeta was awake and watching her every move curiously.

Her thoughts turned back to Vegeta, even though she forgot he was watching her, she was still thinking about him. Wondering just what exactly his plans for her were and wondering just how much she'd screwed up his original storyline. Then she began to wonder just what he'd been through and why he wasn't as bad as she'd figured he would be, she wanted to know more about him. She thought about his views on emotion and love…and suddenly, she began to hum a song she hadn't heard in years.

Then she remembered the lyrics.

"**There's nothing wrong with tradition…but tell me where it says, not to, follow our hearts**." She began to sing the song, gradually gaining volume. "**That's why so many of us are so confused, and will never live up to your rules!**" She then broke out into the chorus at full lung capacity, but it still sounded so wonderful to Vegeta, and it was something he'd never heard before in his life.

"**MY RELIGION DOESN'T HATE, IT WILL NEVER TURN YOU AWAY, IT ALWAYS UNDERSTANDS! YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, MY RELIGION WONT CONDEM, ALWAYS LENDS A HEALING HAND. YEAH, YEAH, IT'S LOOOOOOOOOVE! MY RELIGIONS LOOOOOOOOOOVE!" **

"**That's why so many of us are so confused! And will never live up to your rules!  
MY RELIGION DOESN'T HATE, IT WILL NEVER TURN YOU AWAY, IT ALWAYS UNDERSTANDS, MY RELIGON WONT CONDEM! ALWAYS LENDS A HEALING HAND YEAH YAH, ITS LOOOOOOOOOVE MY RELIGONS LOOOOOOOOVE**!"

By this time Kalia was dancing along the shoreline happily, continuing to sing the song as she danced about in the shallow water. Finally, after singing the song twice through she noticed Vegeta was standing under the tree, watching her with a small smirk/smile. (She couldn't really tell which one exactly.) She froze in place, arms up in the air, one leg out in a weird ballerina like pose, her face was so red and so hot from the blush she was amazed it didn't start to melt off. She slowly but surely moved back into a standing pose, trying extremely hard not to let the embarrassment show more than it already had, not that she really helped herself much considering the tomato red blush. Vegeta walked over to her slowly, revealing that it was in fact a smirk and that his eyes were alight.

"You have quite the enchanting voice, little one." He commented, looking down into Kalia's eyes.

Thank you, young prince. It had better be enchanting after 8 plus years of training and practice." Kalia commented, beaming inside and out at the compliment. She really does pride herself on her voice.

"You must sing more often, I wish to hear more." Vegeta kind of demanded, to which Kalia quickly complied, singing a few of the songs she knew from memory. Songs she'd learned in a choir class in a different realm, but Vegeta didn't need to know that quite yet.

(((((((((((((((((((Chapter Fin))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Avi: Well…finally got that finished. Damn…now I want to listen to the song.

Kalia: -singing the song at the top of her lungs-

Avi: I meant the recording you twit!

Kalia: -stops and glares- Well Soooorry! Seen Kino?

Avi: Not since I locked him in the attic, chained to a wall with unbreakable otherworldly chains.

Kalia: -O.o…- Oh…right. Remind me to NEVER piss you off.

Avi: Never piss me off.

Kalia: So, have you seen Vegeta by any chance?

Avi: -deep sigh- He's training outside in the GR Bulma gave us.

Kalia: -rolls eye's and heads to the GR- Of course.

Avi: REVIEW ME PLEASE! –Goes to watch the carnage out back, munching popcorn and drinking a soda- better than the movies! And cheaper too!


	9. Like Magic

Second Chances And New Lives

Kalia: -walks in dragging Vegeta by his ear- THOSE WERE MY FAVORITE MOVIES AND YOU USED THEM FOR TARGET PRACTICE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER ASS HOLE?

Vegeta: -cringing with every word and every tug- Ow! They were childish OW and immature OW and a waste OW of OW time! OW!

Kalia: -eye twitching rapidly, fire in eye's- Oh really? Well how's this for Immature!

-pulls out a remote and hits self destruct button, GR blows to smithereens-

Vegeta: -falls to his knees- NO! -stays in place, shocked beyond belief-

Kalia: -smirks-

Avi: -has been watching the whole time- Holy shit…-snaps out of shock- Anyways, thank you once again to my reviewers, I know it may seem like I've given up on a story because I may go a long while without an update and I'm sorry for that but I've got a lot of issues…and if you'd like to know about those…-cant believe she's about to say this- I do have a Myspace if anyone is interested…Well…enjoy!

To a curious reviewer, they'll be meeting up with the others next chapter, promise.

Chapter 9: Like Magic

A sibling bond is a very special and unique thing to have, for any race. On earth it usually shows up as a very special bond between a set of twins or triplets, mild but there and Kalia and Kino had one. This bond allows the two siblings a means to communicate across long or short distances and without any one else's interference for it takes place telepathically. It is a means to become closer than anyone could possibly imagine, but it also has its problems. One problem is that for the stronger bonds, if one sibling is asleep and the other wants to communicate, they run the high risk of the awake one getting sucked into the sleeping one's dream, effectively trapping said sibling until the other wakes up.

When you're trying to keep your bond a secret, this can be a very bad thing.

It's also bad if your sleeping sibling is having a nightmare, something Kalia knew first hand quite unfortunately.

The events of the past "days" if days could really be applied considering there is no night on Namek, had overwhelmed Kalia. She knew that her being there, and Kino being there meant that things had changed and she was constantly watching out and thinking of how to make sure the truly important things happened. She'd only managed to take care of one problem, back on earth before the sayajins arrived, and that was incase something like this happened. And by this, she meant a relationship between her and Vegeta instead of Vegeta and Bulma, which obviously she was right about.

Not that she really minds much, of course.

But the poor girl was so overwhelmed and filled with all these thoughts that she'd completely forgotten to talk to Kino since she and Vegeta landed! She wanted to tell him everything that had happened and make sure he remembered some aspects that were sure to pass, even if they passed not exactly like they would have. She needed to remind him about the Ginyu force and see if Kino and the others had gotten any Dragon Balls yet. But she also had a slight problem; she needed to be alone so as not to get Vegeta anymore suspicious than he already was about her. (He'd gotten suspicious the day they landed.)

The first place that came to mind for the young half-breed was her secluded alcove where that rock lay, perfect for her to pretend to sunbathe but really talk to her little brother. Of course, she didn't know Vegeta was following her, which is most definitely a negative thing. She laid back on the nice warm rock and closed her eyes, concentrating on Kino's mind and the specific vibes he sends out.

She should have waited another hour.

(Kino, it's Kalia. I need to talk to…oh crap! He's asleep! Last time this happened I had nightmares for weak because of HIS nightmares!) Thankfully though, instead of a nightmare, she found herself on the white, sandy beach of a tropical island and it was beautiful and warm and Kino was just lying on the sand. Kalia had landed in one of her brother's most prominent vacation dreams and the little devil was sipping a drink from the very bar she'd landed in front of. Well, since she was there till he woke up, she may as well take advantage of the free drinks eh?

"Watermelon Daiquiri, and make it a big one." She ordered and in moments, was sipping the most luscious daiquiri she'd ever tasted. Yes, she was a drinker in her original realm. Then, she strolled over to her brother and lightly tapped him on top of his straw-hat covered head. "Enjoying the sun and the sand Kin-Chan?" She asked him in a simple and relaxed tone.

"Totally…" he suddenly stopped and looked up. "Kalia! I didn't know you were in this dream!"

"That's because I'm not, stupid! I tried to tele-talk with you but you were asleep so I got sucked into and STUCK in your dream." She smacked him upside the head, causing his hat to fall off and into his lap. "It's happened before you baka." Kalia looked a bit irritated, but then her tone softened. "But as long as I'm here, I may as well tell you what's been going on."

"Right, sorry! Okay, so what's been happening?

"Well, I got Vegeta to laugh and smile and then he kissed me and he looks way funny with wet hair because apparently its gravity defiance is no match for water." Kalia laughed and Kino chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "Any way's, we got five dragon balls from the gender confused one's ship and we are hiding out in a cave by some lake, and fruit growing plants. Really good fruit too, yummy stuff really." Kalia continued.

"You got five? That's awesome, me and Gohan found one and then Krillen found one so we have two now!" Kino beamed.

"Good job! Hey, you do remember that the Ginyu force is going to be up soon right? I mean, you didn't forget considering how many times you watched those DVD's about it?"

"Yeah, course I remember! And I got plenty of energy to blast those suckers with!"

"Okay their bro, lets not get overconfident there. You remember when you thought you had defeated dad because you thought your blast was more powerful than it really was and he was able to sneak roundhouse you into the cliff side? All because you put your guard down. I don't want you to get killed this time for it, the G force is the real deal, license to kill, literally." Kalia warned, worried about the younger boys overconfidence.

"Sorry Kal, your right. Any way, I hope we can meet up soon! I'm going to Guru's tomorrow with Gohan and Krillen so just make sure Vegeta follows and takes you with him."

"Not a problem, I will not be left behind and he knows it. But Kino, there is something else I want to talk to you about and it's really important."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well…it's about our showing up, you know we've most definitely changed the storyline around here. Things aren't going to play out exactly as they had in the show because we're here and I want to make sure your prepared for the unexpected."

"Oh…yeah…" it was obvious Kino hadn't really thought about that much.

"Just…be prepared for things to go wrong okay?" Kalia hugged her younger brother tightly as the beach scene began to fade, knowing he was about to wake up.

"Okay sis, we'll see you soon then?"

"You can count on it."

The serene beach began to fade away more and more as Kalia watched and her brother finally woke up. Kalia slowly opened her eyes, blinking as the sun was hidden by some kind of blurry shadowy figure. When the blurred figure finally regained shape and form, Kalia grimaced inwardly and plastered an innocent smile onto her face because she was now staring directly into Vegeta's eye's as he stared down at her.

Uh oh.

"AH! VEGETA! You scared me you BAKA!" Kalia screeched as she stared at his face, which was mere inches from hers. 'He can be such a jerk sometimes, I swear!' She thought to herself as she sat up and noticed the suspicious narrowness of his eyes. Kalia figured she was in for a game of 20 questions now and was not in the mood for it.

"All right little one, spill. Why were so zoned out for so long, do you and that brat of a brother of yours have a bond? The truth now!" Vegeta all but yelled at her, grabbing her by her shoulders before she could turn away and squeezing them threateningly. It was as if he were daring her to lie, the pressure on her shoulders only enough to get the point across, when she and he both knew he could easily break what he now held.

"Fine." Kalia winced visibly under the physical and moral pressure. "If you must know, I have a sibling bond with Kino. Why else do you think our attacks on you were so organized and together? I talked to him when we first arrived," That earned her an extra squeeze. "And I was just talking to him when I was zoned out on that rock." The pressure didn't lesson any, Vegeta was still seeking answers.

"You didn't completely lose consciousness when we first arrived! How was this time any different?" He asked her, with a confused look and a harsh tone that left no room for arguments. Quite frankly, Kalia was tempted to jump forward and kiss Vegeta but she held herself back quite nicely.

"Oh, that. Well, you see, if one of us is asleep and the other tries to talk through the bond then the one trying to talk will get sucked into the sleeping one's dream. That's what happened this time; he was asleep so I got stuck in his dream with him till he woke up. I swear that kid has some freaky dreams but this one was mild and we got to talk any way." Kalia finished, eyeing the man clutching her shoulders so painfully, warily. "Oh, and they got two Dragon Balls according to what Kino told me." She added in a much softer voice than she'd been using.

"WHAT! I NEED THOSE! I DIDN'T RISK MY BUTT GETTING THESE FIVE FROM THAT GENDER CONFUSED FREAK JUST TO LOSE TO THOSE EARH WEAKLINGS!" Vegeta yelled, causing Kalia to wince and cover her ears as he ranted on and on.

(((((((((((((((((((Ten Minutes Later)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY SOME BAKA'S WHO…"

'Okay, he has been going strong for ten minutes straight and I can not take it anymore! Spell time! Now what was that damned incantation…?" Kalia thought as she rolled her eyes at the ranting prince. She pointed two fingers at him and slowly recited a spell, trying to remember the precise words that would make him unable to speak or yell until she said so.

Unfortunately, she couldn't remember the spell and had to make one up herself, praying it worked.

"Ranting princes and ringing ears, mute the voice and trap the sound, his voice shall be gone, until I want it around!" She finally finished and low and behold and after saying it a second time with much concentration, Vegeta found himself unable to speak.

Silence is golden and after hearing him yell for ten minutes straight, especially with Kalia's sensitive hearing, this silence was the most wonderful thing in the world. Vegeta on the other hand looked at her stunned, confused and just a little bit angry. There was also a tiny bit of not so well hidden fear in his eyes but Kalia just started laughing. She couldn't help it, the man looked absolutely clueless! Of course then, he got really angry and grabbed Kalia by her armor, holding her up off the ground a good few feet.

Kalia stopped laughing.

"I-it's okay Prince, all I did was a simple, if quickly put together, silence spell. Yeah, I said spell. I got so tired of hearing you rant and rave and insult my friends and family that I decided to SHUT YOU UP!" That earned her a one-way trip to the ground on her back with a rather angry Vegeta straddling her stomach, holding her arms to her sides painfully. "If you're done yelling…" She winced as he added pressure to her arms, again threatening to break them silently. "I can undo it!" She added hastily, really wanting the pressure to be gone and the use of her arms back.

Vegeta nodded to her with a scathing glare, telling her to undo what she'd done or else. But she was still on the ground, and still had no use of her arms, and she needed her arms to be able to undue the spell. She looked up at him, fear slightly evident in her own eyes because she knew how he could be.

She didn't notice his eye's soften slightly at her fear.

"I need my arms to undo it Vegeta…" She commented meekly and he removed his hands from her arms, un willing to get off of her just yet. So, she pointed those two fingers at him again and thought of a counter, one of the most non-spell sounding counters in existence. "I want his voice around!"

Again, to her amazement, it actually worked.

"How the hell did you do that girl!" Vegeta asked, getting off of her and pulling her up roughly, as in had she not been strong and half-sayajin, her arm wouldn't be in her socket after that.

"Oh," Kalia commented, quiet obviously irritated as she rubbed her arms where he'd probably bruised them in his anger. "Didn't I mention it before? I'm a witch." She shot at him with an angry tone and a sarcastic edge to her voice before turning away and walking over to sit by the lake and calm down.

Vegeta was speechless.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Chapter Fin))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Avi: -pokes Vegeta- Geeze, I didn't think he was THAT attached to the GR.

Kalia: -walks by laughing- Oh yeah, he LOVED that thing!

Vegeta: -snaps out of it at the sound of Kalia's voice- KALIA! –Slowly stalks towards her-

Kalia –O.O- Uh oh…Bye! –Runs away at light speed as Vegeta flies after her in a rage-

Avi: -wincing as several clangs, crashes and cries of pain from both parties permeate the air- Uh…I guess I should have told them I have like, 5 more GR's capsulated in my room…but I think I'll let them fight it out for now. There is NO way I'm getting in the way of those two during a fight. You know the drill people, please review me! Tah darlings!


	10. Dun Dun Dun!

The dreaded authors note…I'm very, very, VERY sorry I haven't updated in months! I'm getting around to it but I've got several things that complicate my life even more than college classes, fucking up my ankle, and nearly 3 solid weeks of rainstorms and dealing with friends and family issues already have. I WILL get the next chapter out soon….I promise you that! I just want to make sure you guys know that I have NOT given up on my story, just been in a bit of a funk…a really long and icky funk….but I'm breaking out of it!

See, I'm not just rewriting this story, I'm rewriting like 4 others because I've grown so much as a writer and I've finally got a beta reader and I just think the stories need it. Considering the success of rewriting this one, it's probably a really good idea, I already rewrote a Labyrinth story…I'm working on a second one (Misadventures In Labyrinth Land, which is the second time I've posted this story…) and stuff like that so I'm busy but I promise you all that I will TRY to get the next chapter out soon! Within the next 2 weeks, tops!

Uh…please don't hate me?

Aviarianna O' Lorien


End file.
